


...Right?

by bluekujira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another very short ficlet based on a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Right?

Stiles scraped the back of his hand on the uneven concrete wall that he had pressed himself against. He swallowed, although his throat felt dry. The two men who stood in front of him wielded knives in their hands. Just seconds ago they had threatened him with his life if he didn’t give up what was in pockets.   
“Hey hey guys calm,” he said, wishing he would just shut his goddamn mouth for once instead of rambling like an idiot. “You really wanna rob me? I’ve got fucking dollar and thirty four cents and two mints like… you all could have really picked a better target you know?”   
He shifted, finding it hard to really look them in the eyes and watch where they were poking their knives at the same time. “You can tell by my red hoodie and jeans that I am really reeling in the cash.”   
They didn’t seem impressed.   
“We can tell by your face that you’re the sherif’s kid, and we’re willing to bet he’s gonna do a lot for his son,” the one guy sneered.  
Stiles’s face paled a bit. How the fuck did they know he was the sherif’s son? Sure his dad was in public a lot, but Stiles wasn’t really always with him.   
“Now fucking hand over what you’ve got and don’t move or…” the taller guy didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t have to though. Stiles knew that knife was going to end up in his chest if he didn’t fork it over. He dug through his pockets quickly, catching the four pennies in his finger tips and shoving them at the guys.  
“Your phone too,” the taller guy prompted.   
Stiles sighed and handed it over to them.  
“Grab him and let’s go,” Mr. Tall ordered to the other guy. Stiles tried to protest as the man grabbed his upper arm, yanking him forward. The alley way was suddenly filled with an eerie-ness and the three of them all stopped, listening to the quiet snarl.   
Stiles was first to see over the guy holding him a very, very large wolf coming down the alley way. It was walking slow, but its lips were snarled back, revealing very sharp canines. It’s bulk was massive and it was growling, the sound growing in force as it neared the three of them. Stiles wasn’t freaked out, knowing it was just Derek showing off. He glanced at the others, wanting to laugh as he watched how panicked they became.  
“Holy shit are you fucking seeing this?” the one said. The two of them were now fumbling, trying to get farther from the wolf and shoving Stiles towards it in the process. They didn’t seem to notice he wasn’t also trying to run away as fast as he could.  
Now that they they had let him go Stiles watched the two men seemingly forget about him in their desperate attempts to escape from the alley way. They dropped his cell phone and and he heard the change clatter and ring as it hit the ground. They took off running, disappearing around a corner.   
Stiles laughed and glanced back at the wolf, well, at Derek. Derek nudged him with his nose, calmed down now. Stiles knew it was his way of asking if he’s all right.   
“Totally fine dude,” he reassured him. “Thank you for that. You sent those guys running so fast.” Stiles patted the fur down along the ridge of Derek’s back. “You’re taking me out for dinner now right?” he asked, grinning at Derek. He swore he could see Derek rolling his eyes back at him.   
“You’re also going to let me ride on your back too… right?”


End file.
